Back Home
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Rinoa is gone for awhile, Squall reflects and spends time with his daughter on her birthday while wating for Rinoa to come home.


Squall ogt up at 5 and got ready for the day, this time he only put on some jeans and a t shirt to wear out the day. For a minute he stared in the mirror remebering when he took Rinoa to see the orphanage and spent a week with her. It ended up the first time they made love.  
  
A clock radio went off and made him lose his thought. He left the master room and went down the hall. He knocked on the door for a secondthen came in turning on the lights. "Rinny?"  
  
A pair of small arms wrapped around his waist and their owner tried to jump on him. "Hey daddy!"  
  
A smile crept across Squalls face to hear daddy. His little angel was now 7. Today was her birthday. "Good morning precious. Your up early."  
  
"Is mommy coming hom today?" The little girl got off him and jumped in front of him. Everyone said she was of no doubt Squall and Rinoas child. Her hair was darker when she was younger but now it was a dark brunette in colour. Her eyes were chocolatly like her mothers.  
  
Squall remembered the night he proposed to rinoa and a month later was told he'd be a father. Never in his life had anything warmed his heart so. The countless nights after he was told that after they might have made love or just be going to sleep that he'd sneak out of the room for hours to cry not sure if he would be able to be a father.  
  
"Daddy?" Rinny asked Squall as he looked like he might cry but began to smile.  
  
"Baby girl i dont know. But would you like to go to the beach or something? We could leave Mommy a note in case."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Squall left a note saying the two were at the beach and she shoiuld come if she wasnt tired. Under it he left his own note saying a simple I love you and that he had missed her. He remembered one night he came home after a mission and was greeted by a trail of post it notes to their room each giving reasons that Rinoa loved him and missed him.  
  
Rinny ran into the water and spun in circles. Squall set up the umbrella and laid some towels it. He laid back and was taking a nap when Rinny snuck up on him and surprised him with a bucket of water. A water fight was unavoidable. Hour later as the sun was setting Rinny and her daddy walked the shore picked up the prettiest shells. As they walked the short distance home Rinny fell asleep in his arms.  
  
He came in and saw the notes still on the counter, he frowned and went and laid Rinny in her bed. He came back into the front hall and took the notes to the trash. He looked on the Kitchen counter abd saw a box. He opened it , Inside was a birthday cake. One of the guys must of came over and dropped it off. He put the cake in the fridge then went back to the counter and noticed a note had been under the box. It read, And i love you forever Squall.  
  
Squalls heart skipped a few beats and he read it over a few times. It was of no doubt Rinoas handwriting. He ran back intothe front hall and saw a small trail of notes first where he had left his and rinnys. He looked back at the master room and saw the light go on. Rinoas shadow fell into the hall then put a note on the door which shut quickly and silently.  
  
He picked up the first note with a smile it merely read, I missed you too. The next read, The beach looked fun but you and rinny seemed to be having a blast so i stayed in. He laughed when he picked up the next, sorry. When he reached the door he knew he had heared Rinoa laugh. It read, all week i was your wife, but tonight i just want to be with you more than any thing. Slowly he opened the door and looked around. No Rinoa. He went into their bathroom, No Rinoa. Then the door shut. He went back into their room and looked around when he heard a giggle from the bed. "Oh where oh where can my baby be? The lord must of took her away from me. She gone to heaven so i got to be good so i can see my baby when i leave this world." Squall sang outloud to her.  
  
Rinoa quit hiding and jumped on the bed hugging Squall tightly. He held her back tighter, afraid to let go. "Thank you for coming back."  
  
"I had to, i couldnt leave my baby. Espcially when all she has to watch her is you."  
  
Squall glared at her for a minute. "So how's Selphies baby?"  
  
"Oh wonderful! Irvine fainted a few times, it was funny. We're gonna go see them in a few days to drop Rinny off for a week at Quistis'."  
  
"Oh we are?"  
  
"For a week to make up while i was gone."  
  
Squall shook his head and ran his fingers through her hair as he took in everything about her for what seemed like had been gone forever. 


End file.
